Wingman
Wingman is a first-person shooter that is renown for it's customization options and wide variety of game modes. Gameplay The player has the ability to hold up to five weapons at a time, two sidearms, one special, and two primaries, in addition to three pieces of equipment. Players can also dual wield pistols and machine pistols at the cost of accuracy. The player's weapons can be customized without pausing the flow of time, for example changing firing modes or changing scopes. Included by default is the ability to sprint for an indefinite amount of time, reloading can also be done while sprinting at the cost of time. Reloading before a gun's magazine is out of ammunition will speed up the reloading progress and add an additional round to the next magazine. Players can also crouch or prone which will increase the accuracy of the player's weapons at the cost of mobility. Selective fire is readily available to all guns that possess it and the ability to change stock positions if the adjustable stock is selected as an attachment. If a player finds oneself falling thrusters can be activated at the bottom of the player's footwear allowing for a safe landing. Weapons Pistols *Desert Eagle *FN Five-seven *Glock 17 *Heckler & Koch USP *Kimber Custom II *LeMat Revolver *Ruger SR40c *SIG Sauer P226 *Smith & Wesson Model 500 *Single Action Army *Walther P99 *Walther PPK/E Submachine Guns/Machine Pistols *FN P90 TR *Glock 18 *Heckler & Koch MP5N *Heckler & Koch MP7A1 *Heckler & Koch UMP45 *M1928A1 Thompson Submachine gun *M712 Schnellfeuer *Modern Sub Machine Carbine *PP-90M1 *PPSh-41 *TDI Kard *VBR-Belgium PDW Shotguns *Armsel Protecta *AA-12 *Benelli M4 *Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 *Double-barreled shotgun *Franchi SPAS-15 *Kel-Tec KSG-12 *MTs-255 *Remington Model 870 *Saiga-12 *Winchester Model 1887 *Winchester Model 1897 Assault Rifles/Battle Rifles *Adaptive Combat Rifle *AK-12 *AN-94 *FG 42 *FN FAL *FN SCAR-H *FN SCAR-L *Heckler & Koch G3 *Heckler & Koch HK416 *Heckler & Koch HK417 *M1 Garand *Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle Machine Guns *Bren *FN HAMR IAR *Heckler & Koch HK121 *LSAT *M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle *M2A1 Browning *M27 IAR *M60E4 *Mk 48 Mod 1 *PKP 2 *RPD *RPK-12 Sniper Rifles *Barrett M107 *CheyTac Intervention *FN Ballista *M110 *M1903A4 Springfield *M24E1 *M25 *Mosin-Nagant M91/30 PU Sniper *PSL *Remington MSR *Savage Model 99 *VSS Vintorez "Special" *Airtronic RPG-7 *China Lake *Compound bow *Crossbow *FHM-148 Javelin *FIM-92 Stinger *Helical Railgun Rifle *M252 mortar *M79 Thumper *Riot Shield *Wrist-mounted Flamethrower *XM25 Attachments *Ammunition **Bullets: Armor Piercing, Full Metal Jacket, Jacketed Soft Point, Jacketed Hollow Point, or Saboted light armor penetrator **Shells: Buckshot, Dragon's breath, Flechette, Frag, or Slug, **Arrows/Bolts: Airburst round, Explosive, Incineration, Standard, or Triple. **Grenades: Airburst round, 40mm grenade, Flachete, Smoke, or Sticky. *Barrel: Short or Long *Magazine: Drum Magazine or Jungle Style *Muzzle: Muzzle Brake or Silencer *Siderail: Aiming Laser or Tactical Light *Sights: Aimpoint CompM4 Red Dot Sight, Kobra Sight, EOTech Sight, PK-A Sight, ITL MARS, PKA-S Sight, ACOG, PSO-1, C79 Sight, SUSAT, Swarovski Sight, Sniper Scope (8x zoom), Enhanced Sniper Scope (12x zoom), Super Sniper Scope (20x zoom), Ultra Sniper Scope (50x zoom), Thermal Scope, Variable Zoom Scope (5-10x zoom), HAMR Scope, and HHS II *Stock: Collapsable or Fixed *Underbarrel: Bayonet, Bipod, Foregrip, GP-30, M320 Grenade Launcher, MAUL, or Taser Equipment *C-4 *Claymore *EMP Grenade *Flashbang *Hacking PDA *Jet-powered Wingsuit *M67 grenade *Motion Sensor *S.T. Grenade *Trench Coat Vehicles *2S25 Sprut-SD *9K22 Tunguska *A-10 Thunderbolt II *AC-130U Spooky II *AH-1W SuperCobra *AH-1Z Viper *AH-64 Apache *Arleigh Burke class destroyer *ATV *B-1 Lancer *BM-21 Grad *BMD-4M *BMP-2M *BTR-90 *CRRC *CZ11W *F-35 Lightning II *F/A-18 Hornet *GAZ-3937 *Gladiator Tactical UGV *Growler *Henry J. Kaiser class oiler *HIMARS *Humvee *Kamov Ka-60 *Landing Craft Air Cushion *LAV-25A2 *LAV-AD *Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules *M1128 Mobile Gun System *M1A2SEP Abrams *M3A3 Bradley *Machbet *McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II *McDonnell Douglas F-15E Strike Eagle *MH-6M Little Bird *Mi-8 *Mi-24 *Mi-28 *Mikoyan MiG-29 *Motorcycle *MQ-1 Predator *MQ-8C *MQ-9 Reaper *Nimitz-class aircraft carrier *Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit *Oliver Hazard Perry class frigate *Osa class missile boat *Oscar class submarine *RQ-170 Sentinel *Ripsaw MS1 tactical UGV *Su-25KM *Su-35S *Slava class cruiser *Super Dvora Mk II class patrol boat *T-72 *T-90MS *Technical *Type 99A2 Light Tank *UH-1Y Venom *UH-60 Black Hawk *V-22 Osprey *Wasp-class amphibious assault ship *Xian H-6K Uniform Customization The Uniforms in every game mode are able to be changed and customized with a variety of colors, patterns, and attachments. Different uniforms can also be mixed and matched through the customization of the helmet/hat, torso, shoulders, forearms, and leggings. Included are outfits from other popular franchises. Regardless of what the player chooses there is no effect on gameplay. Uniforms include: *Advanced Bomb Suit *Airman Battle Uniform *American Revolution Uniform *Army Combat Uniform *Assassin Armor *Blackhawk Tactical *CADPAT *Clone trooper Armor *COG Armor *Confederate Army Uniform *CryNet Nanosuit *Eisenhower jacket *Engineering RIG *FÉLIN *Future Force Warrior Armor *M3 Pattern Personal Armor *Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform *MultiCam *N7 Armor *Navy Working Uniform *OctoCamo *ODST Armor *OG-107 *Operational Dress Uniform *Red coat Uniform *Starfleet Uniform *T-45d Power Armor *Trench coat *U.S. Army M-1943 Uniform *Union Army Uniform Campaign The player takes control of a servicemen of their choosing but must go by the call sign "Acid". Options for character background customization include: *Name: Can be anything. *Speciality: CQB Specialist, Designated Marksman, Dog-handler, Engineer, Medic, Rifleman, Squad Leader, Sniper, Support Gunner, or Translator. *Affiliation: 24th Special Tactics Squadron, Army Rangers, CCT, Delta Force, DEVGRU, Green Berets, Marine Force Recon, MSOR, SWCC, or Special Activities Division. Acid is part of a six man team consisting of other special forces operators that include Robert "Jaws" Dent, Doug "Butter Face" Nixon, Adrian "Otto" Abrams, Joshua "Topsoil" Bennet, and James "Lifter" Keyes. The main goal of the game is to find Allan Bax, a former DEVGRU operative and CEO of Green Lamp Industries. With the power of the internet and other propaganda he has turned many countries' populations against their governments and indirectly controls them now. Throughout the campaign the player also comes across opportunities to gain "Battle Blessings". Battle Blessings are used in order to gain the loyalty of a country or faction, this makes the game either easier or harder depending on the choices made in the Blessing missions. During each blessing mission the players changes from a first person view to a Real time strategy-styled format allowing the player to command and take control of units. If the mission is a success or the player chooses the right dialogue or action choice the player receives more blessings to their War meter. The higher the war meter the better chance of success during the final mission. Battle Blessings include: *Academi *Dac Cong *Grupo Aeromóvil de Fuerzas Especiales *French Foreign Legion *GROM *Gurkhas *Iraqi 36th Commando Battalion *Joint Task Force 2 *Kommando Spezialkräfte *MARCOS *Marinejegerkommandoen *Maroon Berets *People's Liberation Army Special Operations Forces *Shayetet 13 *Special Air Service *Special Air Service Regiment *Special Forces Brigade *Special Services Group *Spetsnaz GRU *Takavar In addition to being played alone the standard campaign can also be played with one other player. Coopertive Campaign Coopertive mode allows for six players to see the main campaign from the view of other servicemen. Included are missions involving jets, tanks, massive infantry battles, and even more RTS elements. Survival Mode Survival Mode is a single or cooperative campaign mode in where up to six players can co-operate with one another against waves of a variety of attackers. Hunt "Hunt" is the third campaign that takes place on an island owned by an insane billionaire who hunts people for fun along with the most dangerous animals the world has ever seen. Players can tackle this challenge solo or invite up to five other players. Special things about this mode include the ability to build a base for defense against hunters or animals, special quicktime events if the player is proned for too long, and the ability to skin animals in order to make equipment. Animals Arthropods *Arthropleura *Brazilian Wandering Spider *Brontoscorpio *Meganeura *Pulmonoscorpius Cartilaginous Fish *Bull Shark *Hybodus *Megalodon *Otodus *Squalicorax Amphibians *Mastodonsaurus *Platyoposaurus *Poison Dart Frog *Prionosuchus *Proterogyrinus Reptiles *Deinosuchus *Desmatosuchus *Dimetrodon *Green Anaconda *Inland Taipan *Komodo Dragon *Liopleurodon *Mauisaurus *Metriorhynchus *Megalania *Mozambique Spitting Cobra *Nothosaurus *Postosuchus *Proterosuchus *Quetzalcoatlus *Saltwater Crocodile *Saurosuchus *Shonisaurus *Titanoboa *Tylosaurus Dinosaurs *Allosaurus *Amphicoelias *Ankylosaurus *Argentavis *Brontornis *Carcharodontosaurus *Carnotaurus *Dilophosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Giganotosaurus *Gigantoraptor *Protoceratops *Spinosaurus *Stegosaurus *Styracosaurus *Therizinosaurus *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus *Utahraptor *Velociraptor Mammals *Ambulocetus *Andrewsarchus *Basilosaurus *Columbian Mammoth *Deinotherium *Dire Wolf *Doedicurus *Embolotherium *Entelodon *Gigantopithecus *Hyaenodon *Inostrancevia *Jaguar *Kodiak Bear *Megatherium *Paraceratherium *Short-faced bear *Siberian Tiger *Smilodon *Spotted Hyena Multiplayer The multiplayer takes place within a simulation between the United States Army and United States Marine Corps. With several different types of playlists it appeals to a wide variety of players. In the pregame lobby players vote on one of three maps to play, if there is a tie a one of the tied maps is chosen at random. Each player also has a scorestreak, the higher a player's score the more options the player has to resupply his allies ammo, drop off ballistic armor, set traps for enemies, fix vehicles/base defenses, and initiate a variety of air strikes ranging from napalm to EMPs. Arena Playlists In Arena every player starts off with the same weapons and equipment, these items are determined by the gametype. Other weapons and equipment that the player does not spawn with can be found throughout the map in preset or random locations depending on the gametype. Gametypes include: *Team Deathmatch *Free For All *Capture the Flag *King of the Hill *Gun Game *Infection *Big Team Battle *Keep Away Class Playlists In Class every player has multiple Customizable classes that can be chosen from. Weapons and equipment cannot be found on the map regardless of the gametype. *Team Deathmatch *Free For All *Capture the Flag *Territories *Invasion/Rush *Conquest/Domination *VIP *Big Team Battle Map Editor Map Editor is a gameplay mode that allows for both playing and editing multiplayer and survival maps. Theatre Players are able to record and take screenshots making the game ideal for both clans reviewing matches or machinima makers looking for their next big project.